digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Duel Episode 7
"Real Charm" is the 7th episode of the series and 30th overall. After Crusadermon has taken T.K.'s key and rejected T.K., Davis goes to duel against Crusadermon. Will he win? Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Crusadermon Turn 1: Crusadermon Crusadermon draws. She then activates "Garden Cage". Now whenever a "Petal" monster is destroyed by battle, Crusadermon can Special Summon it from her Graveyard. Whenever a "Petal" monster deals direct damage, Crusadermon can inflict 500 damage to Davis. She then Normal Summons "Petal Rose Nina" (1400/???) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Rock Star Drum" (1400/???) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Courage" to increase the ATK of all monsters he controls by 500 for every monster Crusadermon controls ("Rock Star Drum": 1400 → 1900/???). He then activates "No Secrets" to destroy all face-down Spells and Traps Crusadermon controls. "Rock Star Drum" attacks and destroys "Petal Rose Nina" (Crusadermon 4000 → 3500). Since a "Petal" monster was destroyed by battle, the effect of "Garden Cage" activates, reviving "Petal Rose Nina" (1400/???) in Attack Position. Since "Rock Star Drum" dealt Battle Damage, its effect activates, allowing Davis to draw a card. He then Sets a card. On Davis's End Phase, the effect of "The Crest of Courage" expires ("Rock Star Drum": 1900 → 1400/???). Turn 3: Crusadermon Crusadermon draws. She then Normal Summons "Petal Dafodil Silna" (1500/???) in Attack Position. "Petal Dafodil Silna" attacks and destroys "Rock Star Drum" (Davis 4000 → 3900). "Petal Rose Nina" attacks Davis directly (Davis 3900 → 2500). The second effect of "Garden Cage" activates (Davis 2500 → 2000). Since Davis took effect damage, he activates his face-down "Determine Mind" to inflict damage to Crusadermon equal to the difference in LP (Crusadermon 3500 → 2000). Turn 4: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Mirror Guardian" (0/1700) in Defense Position. He then activates "The Crest of Reliability" to Special Summon "Magician of Destiny" (600/400) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Crusadermon Crusadermon draws. She then Tributes "Petal Rose Nina" and "Petal Dafodil Silna" in order to Tribute Summon "Crusadermon" (2500/???) in Attack Position. She then activates "Flower Wilt" to allow "Crusadermon" to inflict piercing damage this turn. "Crusadermon" attacks and destroys "Mirror Guardian". "Crusadermon" then inflicts piercing damage to Davis (Davis 2000 → 1200). Since "Mirror Guardian" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Crusadermon equal to half the ATK of "Crusadermon" (Crusadermon 2000 → 750). Turn 6: Davis Davis draws. He then activates "The Crest of Love" to reduce the ATK of "Magician of Destiny" to 0 ("Magician of Destiny": 600 → 0/400) until the End Phase and increase his LP by the same amount (Davis 1200 → 1800). He then Normal Summons "ExVeemon" (1600/???) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pay 1000 LP (Davis 1800 → 800) and reduce the ATK of "Crusadermon" by 1000 ("Crusadermon": 2500 → 1500/???). He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Rock Star Drum" (1400/???) in Attack Position. "ExVeemon" attacks and destroys "Crusadermon" (Crusadermon 750 → 650). "Rock Star Drum" attacks Crusadermon directly (Crusadermon 650 → 0).